Moving On
by KissMeOnTheSideWalk
Summary: Is Clare moving on from KC with Eli? What would have happened if Clare said yes to Eli's invitation in the episode 7? Eclare! Possible Drew and Alli. Eli/Clare Rated T for laungage
1. Chapter 1

**I love this couple! This is what I think should have happened when they were chatting online.**

Clare's POV

_Eli-gold49: _more public embarrassment tonight?

I ginned, more time with the person I like? I would enjoy that.

**Clare-e23: **is that an invitation?

_Eli-gold49: _do you want it to be?

I smiled even bigger ready to type yes but my parents yelling made me freeze.

I looked down at the ground hoping that they wouldn't get me involved. I heard the door slam as my dad left, which made me gulp.

I slowly turned to my mom and asked "is everything okay?"

My mom said, "oh Clare…any chance you want to sub in tonight?"

I looked back at the computer screen, begging in my head my mom wouldn't make me go.

I quietly asked, "Tonight?"

She said, "never mind, never mind. Maybe I can find someone there who is alone. Your father is going to be out for the next two days and so will I, will you be okay alone?"

I sighed in relief, "yeah I will be fine." She smiled and left. I looked back at the screen hearing the _bing _noise.

_Eli-gold49: _clare?

**Clare-e23: **I'm here, sorry. When will you pick me up? :)

I nervously bit my lip, hoping that wasn't too much to say.

_Eli-gold49: _see-yah outside your house in ten minuets miss clare.

I smiled and ran into my bathroom for a quick touch up. I put on some lip gloss and fixed my hair.

I sighed at myself in the mirror when I heard Eli come in and yell, "Clare it's rude to not wait outside for someone." It will have to do I told myself.

I came down the steps saying, "Or you could just knock on the door like a normal person and then I would come out and meet you there."

"But I'm not a normal person." Eli said while staring into my eyes with his beautiful green eyes. He looked me up and down and winked at me. I hate the effect he knows he has on me.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to his hearse. He opened the door for me and motioned me inside. I obligated and sat down in his car while he walked around and did the same.

I asked as he drove down the road, "So…where are we going?"

"It's a secret." I groaned, dying from curiosity, while he just smirked knowing it was killing me.

I watched him drive smiling at the thought that I was riding with Eli, in his car, going somewhere, alone, with no curfew sense my parents were gone. He looked over at me catching me staring at him. I looked down blushing madly.

Eli's POV.

I smirked when she looked down blushing madly.

I really have to stop being so cocky. I looked back at the road and made the final turn to my secret place. I quickly unbuckled and ran to the other side to open her door.

"So where are we?" Clare asked while her baby blue eyes stared at me.

I quickly looked to the trail in the forest, I couldn't get lost in her eyes again, and said, "Just follow me Saint Clare." She groaned again and followed me into the forest.

We walked side by side and I was trying to will up the courage to take her hand. All of a sudden she heard the wind moving the trees and she freaked out. She gasped and clinged to my side while grabbing my hand.

Guess I don't need to worry about that anymore.

I wrapped my arm around her and chuckled.

I said, "Clare it's just the wind calm down." She nodded, but didn't move. I didn't mind that though.

We finally made it, I had set up a late dinner picnic and a lake was right by it.

She gasped and ran towards the picnic table and sat down. I chuckled and followed her.

"I'm pretty darn awesome aren't I?" I said in a cocky joking way.

She said, "Could you be any cockier?"

"Absolutely." She giggled and we started eating. Afterwards we dangled are feet in the water and played twenty questions.

I started off with asking what her favorite color was.

"Green." I smirked, weird that that color just happened to be my eye color.

"Favorite hair color?"

"Reddish ginger mixed with brunette and blonde highlights." I said describing her hair. She looked down and blushed.

"Favorite movie?"

"I don't know."

I faked a gasp and said, "That's an illegal question in this game, you must pay." I tickled her until she started to beg.

I said, "I will stop if you yell that Clare says Eli is the hottest person you know."

She sighed and yelled, "Clare Edwards Says Eli Goldsworthy Is The Hottest Person I Know!" I smirked and got off of her. She blushed.

I smirked again and walked up to her, and then I brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She blushed even harder; I didn't think that was possible. Then I left her hanging, just so I could get inside of her head. I grabbed her hand and walked her back to my car.

It was a silent ride home, although I could feel her staring at me the whole ride. I walked her to her house door and I bent my head in a little, then she bent her head in a little…and I backed out. I winked at her and kissed her cheek. Then I left, knowing that she would be up all night thinking about what just happened.

I knew that because I knew how to mess with Clare.

**Should I make this a story? Please tell me if I should!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some awesome comments from you guys! Thanks! Okay I will be making this a story but please don't get mad if I don't update a lot. I have two other stories and I'm rewriting one I canceled. Also I don't like hate reviews.**

**I am working on my writing and I'm taking classes in school. Also that chapter was short because I wanted a cliff hanger and it was more to see if you guys wanted a story not a one-shot thing. **

C. POV.

_Ugh, why did he do that to me? I hate not being able to read him like my books! He is so confusing…he goes to kiss me, but then kisses my cheek! Why?_

I'm lying in my bed confused. I'll be lucky if I get any sleep tonight. I smoothed my blue camisole and blue and yellow pajama shorts. I sighed staring at my plain white boring ceiling. I turned my attention to my pink alarm clock.

_1:13_

I sighed, if only I could fall asleep. This is definitely going to affect my attention at school tomorrow, actually, today technically. I stared at my alarm clock until I drifted off into a deep slumber around _2:01_

E. POV.

I walked out of my hearse looking around for Clare or Adam. I frowned, noticing Ali walking on the sidewalk alone and not with Clare.

I ran up to her and asked, "Where is Clare?" She smirked, I mentally smacked myself. Way to make it obvious you like her.

I groaned and begged, "Please don't tell her I like her! I'm working my Eli magic." I did my smirky smile and she rolled her eyes.

Ali said, "You have no Eli magic. I won't tell her, I'm just happy you're having her finally move on from KC. Also, I have no idea where she is. She didn't meet me where we always meet. Maybe she is sick or something."

I nodded then froze. Who the hell is KC?

"Who is KC?"

"Oh you didn't know? She and KC used to date, but then he became a jock. He started changing and then he laid eyes on a cheerleader. That Blondie Barbie stole KC from her and now their dating. Her name is Jenna." I shuddered, taking a cheerleader over Clare? This dude is a retard. The bell rang so Ali and I walked inside the school.

C. POV.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sluggishly got out of bed and stretched. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"It's 10:56? But that means…SCHOOL HAS ALREADY STARTED!" I groaned in frustration. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

_Should I head to school late?_

_No…Eli will want to know why I stayed up late…_

_So I should skip school?_

_No that's bad! But…I guess so. What other options do I have? _

I sighed as I walked over to the dot to grab a coffee.

I was about to enter when someone asked for me. I turned around to see KC.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I glared at him with everything I had inside of me. What did I see in this guy?

He sighed and said, "Clare…I've noticed you hanging out with Eli and Adam."

"So? Why do you care?"

"Their bad guys Clare; That Eli guy drives a Hearse and he got Fitz arrested! Also, that Adam guy broke Sav's father's car and he's rumored to be a girl!" I rolled my eyes; he thinks this is going to make me not hang out with them?

"First of all, their not bad guys. Second of all, Eli does drive a hearse, but its awesome. I know he got Fitz arrested, but Fitz is a horrible guy! After Adam broke Sav's truck Eli fixed it. And lastly Adam is a man, not a girl." I glared at him again and went back home. I don't need coffee to wake me up now; I'm worked up from KC.

Eli's POV

_RING!_

I ran out of the door as fast as I could. Ali, Adam, Drew, and I were going to see Clare. We all were basically a big group of friends now. I made it to my locker and quickly grabbed everything I needed, which wasn't much, and walked calmly towards Morty. I walked slowly because people were staring at me strangely.

"Hey hot stuff." I turned around in utter shock and saw some blonde chick.

"Uh…who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jenna, the head cheerleader."

**Uh-Oh. Jenna has appeared and she has her eyes on Eli and KC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know it's been a while sense I uploaded a chapter but I've been really busy. Just to clear something up, pretend that Eli already had Fitz arrested and he went to the Dead Hands concert. **

**Disclaimer – If I owned degrassi then Eli wouldn't be sending mixed signals and Eclare would've happened a long time ago. **

E. POV.

"Uh…hello?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

The girl said, I think it's Jade, said "Hi, I'm Jenna the head cheerleader! You know you're really hot." Oh…it's Jenna.

"Um…" I said. I really don't like this girl. She's to preppy. This guy walked up to her and put his arm around her. She looked annoyed.

"Hi, I'm KC, Jenna's girlfriend. Aren't you Eli?" He said with a bit of anger. I smirked this is the guy? Wow.

"Yeah I'm Eli. I have to go, sorry. I'm going over to Clare's again." I said while smirking at KC.

_Please, Clare would so pick me over this basketball idiot._

I shook my head and whispered, "oh Eli, you cocky bastard."

C. POV.

I walked down the steps to go outside. My mom came home early and gave me a lecture about skipping last period. Well…at least she thought I only skipped the last period.

I yelled behind me while I opened the door, "I'll be home by ten! I'm going for a walk!" I turned around while closing the door and my face was super close to Eli's.

He whispered in my ear, "hello Clare." His breath tickled me ear and made me shiver. I couldn't manage to spit out a hi even. I mentally smacked myself for what he does to me.

He smirked and backed up. I then realized there were others behind him. I blushed badly and looked down at my feet. Then Ali's voice broke my thoughts.

"So Clare you're well enough to stay out till ten but not well enough to go to school? What's going on?" She asked.

_Uh-oh, I've got some explaining to do…more like lying. But I hate lying. _

"Um, well…I couldn't really sleep last night…for some reason." I said the last part glaring at Eli. Only Eli caught that. He smirked at me and I blushed again.

Adam said completely oblivious, "why?" I looked at my hand suddenly interested in my abstinence ring. I shrugged. They took that as a hint that I wasn't interested in sharing that.

"So I slept through my alarm clock. When I woke up it was too late so I just skipped today."

Eli faked a gasp and said, "Oh my goodness Saint Clare skipping? I must be a bad influence." I playfully hit his shoulder and giggled. I looked at Drew and he was looking back at me, then at Eli, and he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

I blushed and asked, "so…now what?" Everyone shrugged and then my cell phone rang.

E. POV

Clare answered her phone, "Hello…hey what's up…oh really…cool…thanks…can I bring my friends…really…you're the best Declan…aw thanks…" She giggled and said bye. I really don't like this guy.

_Calm down Eli your only friends._

She said, "Declan invited us all to his party tonight! Do you guys want to come?" She looked at me hopefully, making me smile and nod. I can't say no to her. Everyone but Adam said yes, his mom wouldn't let him. Drew and Ali rode with her brother Sav and Clare and I rode in Morty.

I felt her staring at me the whole ride. I would have pointed it out to see her blush but I didn't. I was too nervous that she liked this Declan guy.

**Yeah it's a little short but I didn't know what to put next. Please give me ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything we've been through this before.**

**Warning! Swear words are used a couple of times in this chapter!**

**Song stuck in my head – You Are The Only One – Emily Osment**

E. POV.

We entered the huge mansion and some tall guy walked up and said, "Hello prop-master Clare."

_Fuck, he has a cool nickname for her and he is rich. _

Clare hugged him and said, "Hey Declan! How are you doing big brother?" I rare smile came on my face.

_She only thinks of him as a bug brother? Oh Eli you can be cocky again. _

I walked over to Clare and stood by her.

I stuck my hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Eli, I'm one of Clare's…friends." I bit my tongue; I wanted to say something else. Declan took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He walked away to greet more people. I looked at Clare and smirked, she had been staring at me.

"Wanna sit down Blue Eyes?" She blushed and nodded. I grabbed her wrist, softly, and pulled her to an empty couch.

She looked around and then she froze. She glared at something or someone and then she looked at me. Her face softened.

"Who were you glaring at?" I questioned. She looked at her hands and mumbled something.

"What?"

She looked up at me and said, "My ex-boyfriend. He keeps looking over here."

C. POV.

Eli smirked his perfect smirk and I quickly focused on the drinks by his head. If I get caught staring again, I will die of embarrassment. He stood up really quick and angrily.

"What?" I looked over to see Fitz bulling some younger kids outside.

"Eli…don't." I grabbed his arm and begged with my eyes.

He jerked his arm out of my grip and said, "You don't get it Clare. I have to do this." He went outside and I turned away from the window. I walked over to the drinks, and grabbed a diet coke.

"You don't need a diet." I heard someone say. I turned around to see KC. I groaned, I really don't need this.

"Go to you precious girlfriend, and leave me alone." I shoved past him and he grabbed my arm roughly and turned me around.

"I dumped her. I realized I love you. Plus, she is pregnant so, I don't want her anymore."

I shook my head, "No, KC I don't like you anymore." He shoved me up against the wall and moved his hands to my wrist. I would definitely have bruises tomorrow.

"Who do you like? Do you like that fucking Emo freak? I'm so much better than him!" He was yelling at me and I looked around for someone, anyone that would help. No one was in the room. I gulped what if he is drunk? Would he try to rape me? I started crying.

KC started to lean down to kiss me when I heard Eli yelling for me. I leaned down under his arms while his eyes were closed and I ran to the living room. I bumped into Eli and he landed on top of me.

"Excited to see me I see." Eli said with a smirk. His expression suddenly changed to worried; I'm guessing he noticed that I was crying.

"Hey, what happened while I was gone?" I shook my head and stood up after he stood up.

"Can we leave? Please." I asked hopefully.

"Only if tomorrow you tell me what happened." I nodded and grabbed his hand. We left the party and we went in Eli's hearse. I buckled myself in and sighed, Eli isn't going to take what KC did well.

_Why not lie?_

I looked at his handsome face and he looked at me. I stared into his emerald eyes. He turned to the road and I shook my head at myself. I couldn't lie to him while looking in those eyes. It's impossible.

We came to my road and I unbuckled myself.

"Turn here." He turned and smirked at me.

"What Eli?" He looked at me still smirking.

"Clare, I've been to your house many times. I think I would know where to turn." I blushed, and quickly got out of his hearse. He got out to and held my hand while walking me to my house. After we made it there he let go of my hand, making me slightly sad.

"Well…" I said awkwardly.

"Is Saint Clare out of words from my hotness?" I blushed madly and playfully hit his arm. I looked up into his eyes and saw him lean in. I leaned in and I felt his hand cup my face…

**Oh you must think I'm evil. Review and I might think about not interrupting them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well…here's what I decided to do!**

C. POV.

Our lips finally met and sparks flew. He kisses were soft and passionate, better than KC could kiss that's for sure. I felt his hands move to my hips and pull me closer, while my hands were busy in his soft, silky hair. Sadly, air is needed so we both pulled away.

"Goodnight Clare Bear." Eli said and kissed me on the cheek. He opened up the door to Morty and drove home. I stood there speechless and had the biggest goofy grin on my face. I opened the door feeling like nothing could make me sad until I heard my parents arguing.

"Well how about you stick-"my mom started to yell until she heard me slam the door close.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." I said quickly and ran upstairs. I went to jump on my bed when I saw a pair of black headphones on my bed with a red note by it.

"Huh?" I said to myself. I picked up the note and it said:

_Hope this helps with the fighting. _

_~Eli Goldsworthy_

I grinned and fell on my bed holding the note in one hand to my chest and the headphones in the other. I sighed in content and put the on silencing the noses of my parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

E. POV.

I hopped out of Morty at the school and saw Clare sitting on a bench reading Twilight again. I rolled my eyes, oh Saint Clare. I slid next to her on the bench and put my arm around her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better than any vampire, thank you very much." I said cockily making her jump and close the book.

She glared at me and said, "Oh do you now?" I nodded and motioned to my face.

"Yeah it's hard for Robert Pattison to beat this." I said and Clare giggled. The bell rang and I grabbed her hand, and we walked into the school together.

"Wait…are we a couple now? You know…boyfriend girlfriend?" Clare said nervously.

I stuck my hand out and said, "let me walk you to your locker, girlfriend." She smiled and took my hand eagerly as we walked to our lockers not knowing two certain boys were watching ready to break us apart and kill me.

**Uh-Oh…review please! **


End file.
